


Done With It

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Maze turns down Cain's offer.





	Done With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the following prompt from https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com :  
>  _3.19 AU: Maze turns down Cain's offer to work with him. She doesn't trust him, and knows he would betray her he moment doing so would be useful to him. He would just use her, and she is done being used._

Maze stared at Cain in disdain.

“You really think I’m an idiot, don’t you?" A grim smirk curled up her lips as her words wiped the smug certainty of success off Cain's face.

"All you care about is yourself, and you have absolutely no loyalty, no honor. You only want to use me, just like everyone else. The moment it’s convenient to you, you’ll betray me. You’re just like them.” She gave him a cold glare, her lips curling in disgust. “I’m done being used.”

And with that, she shoved him aside and boarded the bus, leaving him standing there.


End file.
